Ninja Art: Possible
by Blaster Blade X
Summary: Kim Possible, Cheerleader, popular and savior of the world. Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of a secret ninja academy, Martial arts expert, athlete. Ron Stoppable, goofy best friend, naked mole rat owner and loveable sidekick. All three are best friends to the very end. They save the world all while dealing with high school, that can't be too hard, right?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic, and I do not own Kim Possible or Naruto but I hope that you enjoy this new fanfic.**

**Ninja Art: Possible**

**Chapter 1: Crush**

High school student and teenage crime fighter Kim Possible was just walking down the hall until she saw her two best friends. First was Ron Stoppable, who she knew since pre-k. Ron was never really popular at school as Kim was. She was popular, beautiful, and the head cheerleader of their high school, while Ron was just a regular unpopular guy. Then there was Naruto. Naruto was a transfer student from Japan; his mother was Japanese while his father had American blood. Which very understandable since most Japanese people don't have blond hair. Naruto came into Kim and Ron's lives in the 5th grade and they became friends ever since.

Naruto's usual wear is not like the one he wears in the anime. He is wearing a orange hoodie with read spiral on the back, a pair of jeans, two orange wristbands with the same spirals on it, and black boots.

As Kim came up to Naruto and Ron at Ron's locker she was seeing that Ron was looking for something.

"Hey Ron, hey Naruto!" Kim said.

"Hey KP!" Naruto replied.

"Not right now Kim, I'm a little busy right now." Ron said then went back to his locker searching.

"Need I to ask?" Kim asked.

"Rufus got lost in Ron's locker again." Naruto said.

"Yeah, on spirit week. If he missed it, he would be crushed." Ron said.

"Or by the amount of stuff you put in your locker." Naruto said with a deadpanned look on his face. "I mean, seriously, Ron, how many times do we have to tell to clean out the junk in your locker? Its no wonder Rufus get's lost in there."

Then all of the junk in Ron's locker fell out. Ron checked to see If Rufus was buried underneath it but he was wrong. Rufus was underneath his shirt this whole time and he crawled into Ron's pocket. Ron was tickled by what Rufus was doing in there and he got Rufus out his pocket. As it turns out, Rufus is really a little naked mole rat. Ron held Rufus on the palm of his hand, and the little guy stretched his arms and let out a big yawn.

"A naked mole rat?" Kim said. "Ron ever consider on getting a real pet, like a cat or a dog?" After hearing that, Rufus gave a raspberry to Kim.

Naruto leaned over to Kim with a smirk on his face and said. "Keep telling him that Kim, but he's gonna never listens."

"Hey, my motto is "never be normal". Besides, like your one to talk, Naruto!" Ron said while pointing at Naruto. "Your pet is not so normal either."

"Hey, a fox can be a pet and it fits my status quite well. Foxes are clever, sneaky, unpredictable and fierce, like myself." Naruto said proudly. "Right Kim?" As he elbowed her arm but she didn't respond and had a big goofy grin on her face.

"Kim? KP? Kimmy?" Ron said while waving his hand in front of the redheads face but the expression is still there. This seemed serious since she hates being called that last nickname.

"Kim, are you okay?" Naruto asked with some concern in his voice. They then looked where Kim was looking at and there was her crush, Josh Mankey who was putting up a poster.

"Josh Mankey, of course!" Naruto said with sly smirk on his face while Ron had a frown on his face. He did not hate Josh personally, it's his last name reminds him of the scariest thing that he is afraid of; monkeys. Naruto then elbowed Kim harder finally getting her back to reality. He leaned in to her and whispered.

"What are you waiting for, tiger? Ask him out before he gets away. Again." Kim glared at him for that 'again' remark then went right over to where Josh is.

Josh was very preoccupied with his poster, but he was sort of known that someone was behind him. "Hey, what does this say to you?"

"Oh, well, it's um, well, you know, totally, um-" Kim babbling clearly unable to reply to her crush. Seeing this was funny and sad to Naruto; in response he face palmed himself, seeing how humiliating this for Kim.

"Hey, I know you!" Josh said while looking at Kim.

"Y-You do?" she said shyly

"Yeah, you're Kim Possible, right? I saw you on the news last night. You saved that ambassador from being kidnapped last week." Josh said.

"Well, um, yeah, it was no big really."

"That was cool."

"Yeah, um, thanks," she said while giggling then see's Josh has already left. "Oh, um, bye." After that she groaned because of her shyness and she repeatedly banged her head lightly on the soda machine. Naruto, Ron and Rufus were seeing this.

"Did you two find that humiliating? Cuz I know I sure do." Naruto said to Ron and Rufus.

"Uh-huh!" Rufus said.

"Oh, yeah, really humiliating and I'm like the king of humiliation." Ron said. Naruto snickered

"You got that right!" he said.

"Yeah and…Hey!" Ron said.

After class the trio met up and began talking again; Mostly about how Kim failed yet again to talk to Josh. Naruto found it a little funny but did not want to show it in front of his friend.

"I can't even form a simple sentence around Josh," Kim groaned. "I mean, how am I going to ask him to Friday's homecoming dance if I can't even talk to him."

Naruto laughed a bit. "No kidding, I mean you can wrestle a shark with your bare hands, and you can't even ask just one guy to a dance."

Kim just gave him a deadpan look.

"Okay look Kim, if you feel awkward about this whole Josh thing, why don't I go to the dance with you? I mean you've done it before with me and Ron, and we can still have fun without you getting nervous." Naruto said.

Kim gave him a warm smile. "Thanks Naruto, that's sweet, but the whole school already knows we're just friends, and I kinda want to go to the dance with a real date for a change. The times I went with you two was because it was a friend date."

"I can do that, too." Ron said. "I can try and find my own date to the dance too."

"Great! What about you Naruto?" Kim asked.

"I have some plans already back home, but If you need a back up date, Kim, just let me know." Naruto said. "But here's a piece of advice; you're going to have to ask him out eventually or otherwise he's going to say yes to somebody else. Although, I heard that Josh has been playing hard to get lately around this year's spirit week."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Really, why?" She asked.

Naruto just shrugged "Who knows, maybe he's waiting for a certain someone to ask him herself. Maybe a Ms. 'save the world on a daily bases'." Naruto teased causing Kim to blush and lightly slap his arm and heard the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Talk to us, Wade." Kim said.

"Meet me by your locker." Wade said.

The trio meet up at Kim's locker, she unlocked which revealed they're friend Wade on hidden computer monitor.

"You guys won't believe how many hits the website has been getting! Everyone wants your help." Wade explained.

As Naruto was reading it, he had a displeased look on his face.

"Aw, man! Mrs. Gilmore wants us to watch and feed her cats, for a week, again."

"Ugh! 7 days, 8 cats," Kim said in disgust.

"One litter box. This job is no picnic for me either. Those cats are vicious." Naruto said.

"You know KP, I know you'd promised these people you'd do anything for them on our website, but you'd have to draw the line." Ron said. As he continues reading he found something. "Hey, there's something going on in Tokyo."

"That one is an emergency, I'll show you the security footage." Wade says.

The monitor then shows them footage of a blue skinned man with scar on his face swinging down from a helicopter and punching the camera.

"Dr. Drakken." Kim said.

"Your arch-nemesis." Ron said.

"Don't you mean our arch-nemesis?" Kim said confused.

"Nah, just yours, I mean every time we fight him and his lackeys, he always says 'Curse you Kim Possible, you think you're all that but you're not'." Naruto said with a dead on Drakken impression, which made his friends snicker a bit.

"Plus, I don't think he even knows my name?" Ron mentioned.

"Come on, boys; let's jet!" Kim said after she closed her locker.

"Alright! Going to Tokyo on a school night!" Ron said while doing a victory dance.

"And how do you suppose how we're going to get to Japan?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I'll phone a friend." Kim said.

"Is it anything like the time we travelled to London on that tuna boat?" Naruto said with a deadpan look on his face. "I mean after we came back home, I smelled like dead fish for a week."

"I though you love fish?" Ron said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to smell like one." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, this time we are going across seas in style." Kim said.

This had Naruto smile and sigh in relief.

…

Kim was right about her ride, they were on the private jet of famous celebrity Britina.

"You were right, KP! Now this traveling in style." Ron said while relaxing in his chair while wearing sunglasses.

Rufus nodded. "Yep!"

"Agreed, Stoppable, this the best way to travel. Thanks a lot hooking up with this KP!" Naruto said.

"Don't thank me Naruto, thank Britina for offering us a ride to Tokyo." Kim said.

"Kim, duh," Britina exclaimed. "It's the least I can do after you and your friends saved my Chicago show."

"What, you mean that little stage fire?" Naruto said in a flattered yet cocky tone.

"Yeah, it was no big!" Kim said waving it off the praise.

"For you, maybe." Britina said. "It must be so awesome to not be afraid of anything."

Kim shrugged. Naruto then had sly smile on his face.

"Fearless? Please, there's this guy that Kim likes and he always has her shaking in her boots when she tries to talk to him." Naruto said teasing Kim.

Kim blushed in embaressment and lightly punched Naruto's arm. "Naruto!" she groaned.

"What? It's true isn't it?" Naruto said with the same smile.

"Ooooh! Crush story." she teased.

"I just feel so ridiculous around him." Kim said all embarrassed.

"Not to mention always having that goofy love struck expression on your face every time you see him." Naruto said. Kim just glared at him. "Anyways Britina, you gone out with a lot of guys, right?"

"Like yeah, why?" she answered.

"Any advice you can give to our favorite world savior here" Naruto said pointing at Kim. "I mean, if I can't get through that tough skull of hers about her crush dilemma, I figure another world famous celebrity can."

"Well, I say she should just go for it." Britina said. "I mean, Kim, what's the worse that could happen." Kim just slouched in her seat.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Kim." Naruto said. "You should go on and make a move. And what was that you're dad always says, 'Anything's possible for a Possible'."

"Look, I really do appreciate you two helping me, I really do, but I just don't know." Kim said in a shy tone.

"See what I mean, Brit." Naruto he said. "Criminals she can deal with, boys are another story." The pop star giggled at that remark, Kim just gave him another glare but he just shrugged.

"So Britina, as a pop super star I bet you miss a lot school stuff like school dances with normal guys, right?" Ron asked.

"True."

"Friday, School Dance, You and me?" Ron asked.

"No."

Ron had a frown on his face after the rejection. Kim just shook her head. But Naruto had a smirk on his face.

"You gotta try better than that the next time, Ron." Naruto said.

…

They soon arrived at Tokyo and at the building Drakken broke into. It still had helicopters hovering around it.

"Japan! Man, this really takes me back!" Naruto said in chill tone after taking a deep breath of his homelands air.

"There they are." Kim said.

She and her partners then walked up to a small and old Japanese man with a tall and beautiful woman.

"Thank you for coming Kim Possible, Naruto-san, Ron-san. I am Yoshiko, translator for Nakausumi-san."

"So, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"They have taken the entire factory and our workers hostage." Yoshiko informed.

"How many does he have hostage?" Kim asked.

"Two!" she answered.

"Two, what? Hundred? Thousand?" Naruto asked.

"No, just two! This is the most state of the art automated factory in the world."

They snuck around the back; both Naruto and Kim fired their grappling hooks on to the roof and the two managed to climb all the way up to the top. Ron tried to fire his grappling hook next, but instead of hooking Ron to the roof like his two best friends, it instead flew off with his pants showing his blue polka dot boxers. Ron groaned.

"Ron, stop messing around." Kim scolded.

"Okay, I am going to do it this time." He said in a determined voice. But he spoke too soon and this time his shirt flew off of him. "Oh, come on! Are you kidding me?"

"Ron, I do love a good laugh once in awhile," Naruto said in an irritated tone. "But even I know this isn't funny."

"Third time's the charm!" Ron said while pants less and shirtless.

…

All three of them made to the ceiling looking down from the skylight and they see Drakken walking in place impatiently while his workers were trying to take some of the factory's machines apart.

"Why does Drakken want to rob a video game factory?" Kim asked as she gets out her laser lipstick.

"Well, duh KP. Do you know what this factory makes?" Ron asked.

"Video games." she answered.

"The Z-Boy."

"The Z-boy? You mean that little cartoon character Nakasumi uses for his Z-Boy video game." Naruto replied.

"Not just a video game, Naruto. The video game that has the fastest graphic system in the world." Ron said.

"So, it's just a video game." Kim said.

"She has a point, Ron. How can Japanese video games help Drakken in anyway in his world domination scheme?" Naruto asked.

"The Z-Boy doesn't come out until Christmas in America." Ron said. "It's the must have gift of the holiday season."

Ron gasped and said. "Drakken is gonna steal Christmas!" Naruto and Kim just gave him a deadpan look.

"Riiight?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Ron, I think Drakken wants to take over the world." Kim said.

As they got inside the factory, Naruto was beginning to get annoyed with his two best friends arguing. Ron keeps saying Drakken is going to steal Christmas while Kim thinks he's trying to take over the world. As it was going on and on, Naruto decided to stop them so they won't get caught.

"Enough!" he said to the two of them. "Look I don't want to find out what Drakken is going to do for next stage of his master plan. All I do know is that he has to be stopped and we have some hostages to save."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and nodded in agreement knowing Naruto is right and that they have to stop Drakken.

"You're right, Naruto! As a reward, this time I'm gonna let you think of the plan." Kim said with a smirk on her face. In turn caused Naruto to have on his face.

"Alright, first we need to find the hostages without being seen." Naruto explained. Kim used her make up mirror and found them tied up.

"I see them!" Kim said. Then she gasped on she saw next on her mirror. "Oh, no."

"What? What's wrong KP?" Ron asked in turn causing Naruto to look at Kim with concern.

"I thought I saw a zit. False alarm." she said. This caused Naruto to facepalm himself and said.

"Really?" he said sarcastically. "I mean, right now?"

"Sorry, go on." Kim said.

"Anyways, Kim, you and I will free hostages. Ron, take this!" he then gave Ron his Kimmunicator. "Upload a video on the monitor."

"Okay! Wait a second, are saying I'm the-" Ron said. Before interrupted.

"The distraction." Naruto finished. "Yes, you are." As he and Kim head to the hostages, Ron groaned and said.

"Why am I always the distraction?" he asked to himself.

Onto Drakken and his henchman. The machines of the automated factory were continuing building disc like devises on it conveyor belts while the Z-Boy cartoon character continues popping saying konichiwa, the Japanese word for hello. Drakken did not like the cartoon at all but unfortunately for him, the two workers he have hostage don't know how to turn it off.

"Dr. Drakken!" Shego came up from behind him, tapping his shoulder causing to jump in surprise.

"Shego? How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" Drakken said in a irritated tone.

She scoffed. "Sneaking? I wasn't sneaking!"

"Ninja's make more noise than you Shego, quit it." Drakken said obviously not buying it.

Then they hear a voice Ron's voice and see's Rufus on the screen with Ron's hand moving his mouth.

"What's up, people? It's naked mole rat TV on the air."

"I know that voice..." Drakken said.

Shego merely rolled her eyes and said. "It's Kim Possible's dopey sidekick."

"I can never remember his name." Drakken said.

While Ron had them distracted Naruto and Kim got behind the machine where hostages are from the other side. Naruto told Kim she will free the hostages while head to higher grounds of the building so he can watch both her and Ron while talking through the Kimmunicator. While Kim cut the hostages free with her laser lipstick, Ron continues to distract Drakken and his minions. But soon these are getting bad for Ron when Drakken found the wire where it lead from the monitor to Ron's Kimmunicator. Drakken signaled one of his henchmen to get on one of the forklifts and drove at him.

"Ron, look out!" Naruto warned Ron. But he was too late and Ron was stuck to wall by the forklift.

"Ron!" Kim said in concern. She was then spotted by Drakken, Shego, and Drakken's henchmen after they heard her voice. Naruto then had to come down where Kim is.

"Kim Possible and the infamous Naruto Uzumaki! You two have some nerve If you think you two can thwart my plan!" Drakken said until Shego interrupted.

She groaned. "Don't tell them the plan."

"Don't you think I can handle this, Shego?"

"Yeah!" she said sarcastically. "All I know is that every time you do your usual evil blah-blah speech, they win."

"What can we say? We are just that good." Naruto said all cocky.

"Is that so?" Drakken said in a sly tone. Drakken then pressed a button and two drill like claws came down and attached themselves to the machine that makes the electronics. Naruto and Kim managed to jump off of it in time. But soon Drakkens henchmen were attaching hooks with chains to the machine and they're helicopter was lifting it off of the ground. Drakken, Shego and the Drakken's men hopped on the machine as they make their get away. Naruto and Kim both had glared at Drakken as he makes his escape while he laughs evilly. After they left Naruto had to ask Kim a good question.

"KP, how come all the crazed super villains always get the cool getaway stuff?"

"I don't know, Naruto, you're asking the wrong girl." Kim replied.

"So do we have our own get-away copter?" Ron asked.

Kim just sighed while Naruto just did a fake thinking pose "Yea-No." he replied.

…

On the next morning, Kim was having breakfast with her dad, who was reading the newspaper about her last confrontation with Drakken in Tokyo.

"I can't believe it! That Dr. Drakken fellow stole a entire factory!" James said while reading the paper out loud. "Two hostage were saved by international teen heroes, Team Possible, led by the world famous Kim Possible! Nice work, honey."

"Well, yeah, except for the part where Drakken got away." Kim said. "Not to mention I have no idea about what his next move is. Plus then there's the whole Josh thing."

"Josh? Another mad scientist bent on world conquest?" James questioned.

"So not, Dad. Josh is this cute guy I want to take to the homecoming dance." Kim said.

"Don't usually go with your friends to those type of school functions together?"

"Yeah, but we agreed to get our own dates to the dance this year. Although Ron agreed, Naruto said that he decided not to come this year, he said that he already has plans Friday." Kim explained.

"I say you should go with Naruto if you're having trouble having problems asking this Josh fellow. I can tell he likes you." James said.

"Dad!" Kim groaned with blush on her face. "Naruto's just a friend and I prefer it that way. But Josh, he's a hottie."

Her dad then cleared his throat and tried to change the subject "I think you shouldn't give up without a fight, with Drakken I mean. I think you should get back on this case with your team. Drakken wants to take over the world. And no more talking about hotties at breakfast anymore, okay?"

"Who's a hottie?" said Kim mother Anne Possible who just came in pouring her cup of coffee.

"We are not talking about it." James warned.

Kim ignored her dad and said. "Josh Mankey." Then she sighed after she mentioned his name.

"Oooh, Kim's got a boyfriend! Kim's got a boyfriend!" her two little twin brothers Jim and Tim said at the same time.

"Don't make me hurt you two." Kim warned them.

"You two sit down and eat your cereal." Anne told her two boys. They at down and began eating their cearal.

"So, this Josh, is he cute?" Anne asked. Kim nodded."Like Naruto cute?" Kim blushed after she mentioned Naruto into this conversation.

"Mom!" Kim groaned.

"Oh, come on, honey! Naruto is adorable and he's really sweet. You've gone with him to the dance before, right?"

"First of all Mom, Josh is golden." Kim said. "Secondly, me and Naruto are just friends! I told Dad this already. Those other times were just friend dates."

"What about this Josh?" Anne asked.

"He's just so cool, smart, really talented and kinda quiet…" She then heard Tim burped. She glared at him and said. "Excuse you!"

As her brother stopped slurping his bowl loudly, he said. "You want to know what I think?"

"No." she replied.

"Send an anonymous email" Tim said.

"I can't do that." Kim said.

"Yes you can, you reroute it through Sweden or someplace and it can't be traced." Jim explained.

"Mmm, your principal has been getting a lot of anonymous emails from Sweden." James said with a raised eyebrow at the two boys.

"Um, look at the time, gotta go." The twins said before running off.

Anne tries comfort Kim's boy trouble by placing her hand on her shoulder. "Asking out a boy is like diving into a really cold pool. You just have to take a deep breath and take the plunge."

…

Team Possible's day at school begins with Kim walking with her two best friends, she walked up to the poster about the dance then turned to her friends with a determined look.

"Before this day is over, I am going to ask Josh to the dance." Kim said in a determined voice.

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that." Kim just gave him a glare.

"And I'm going to ask…" Ron began to think. "somebody."

"You do realize your chances are seriously high, right?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Flexibility is the key, Naruto!" Ron said acting all cocky. "Wish me luck, not that I need it." Ron then left to ask a girl to the dance.

"Right!" Naruto said sarcastically while Kim shook her with a smile on her face. Kim then sees Josh hanging up another poster, so she decided to try and ask him again. At first she hesitated, but she decided to take her mom's and friends advise and ask him but then a swarm of students got in the way and by the time it stopped Josh already left. Kim sighed in defeat and head to class. Naruto saw the whole thing and face palm himself again for seeing yet another failed attempt.

At lunch Kim still had no luck with Josh. When she mentioned she was going to spit out to him about asking him to the dance, Josh went by her say hi and accidently spit out her juice while Josh and her friends were looking. It was so embarrassing for her; she slouched down her seat very low. Ron was having the worse luck ever in getting a date; every girl he asks just walks away from him when he tries to be a cool ladies man to her. Kim tried to ask him while he's at the Gym painting the dances banner. Kim was hesitating but she tried to take her mother's advice and go for it. When she was about to, her rival Bonnie showed up blocking the door.

"Hi, Kim!" Bonnie said in a snobby tone with a smirk on her face.

"Bonnie!" Kim replied in a annoyed one.

"Asking Josh to the dance?"

"So what if I am?"

"I hope you don't mind if I watch."

"Watch what?"

"It's so obvious that you're crushing on him."

"It is not!"

"Yeah," Bonnie said sarcastically. "I for one think it's great you're going to ask him to the dance."

"Really?!" Kim said in sarcastic tone.

"Totally, I get to see you crash and burn"

"Maybe he'll say yes."

"Maybe? But he has rejected girls way higher on the food chain than you."

"Well," Kim scoffed. "I'm going to ask him anyway."

"Go for it."

"I will!" But Kim hesitated, looked back to Bonnie and said. "After practice." After Kim left Bonnie was left with a big cocky smirk on her face.

During cheer practice, Ron came in with a megaphone doing yet another failed attempt get someone got the dance with him. Kim had a irritated look on her face watching Ron's behavior in his attempt to get a date for the dance. After practice was over they got a call from Naruto, telling them to meet him outside. However when Naruto called it was a really bad time because Kim was on top of pyramid and she fell off and ripped the banner Josh was working on for the dance by accident. It was really embarrassing for her, especially since her crush was there to see it. Naruto was usually at Karate practice at this time but he came pretty early. Ron and Kim met Naruto outside of the front entrance to the school who is leaning against the wall.

"Aren't you usually at Karate practice at this time?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah I am, until I got a call from Wade." Naruto said. He then pulled out his Kimmunicator and showed them the quadrants to where they need to find Drakken."Wade was able to find a lead to where Drakken is and he was able to figure out what Drakken is planning to do with all the equipment he stole."

"So, what did he found out?" Kim asked.

"Well, the machine he stole was mostly made up of robotics." Naruto said. "According to Wade, Drakken can turn that harmless robot assembly line into a very dangerous weapon."

"If that's true, then Drakken could cause some serious damage." Kim said.

"Yeah, he could steal the Christmas holiday faster with a dangerous robotic weapon" Ron said. This caused Kim to roll her eyes and Naruto face palm and say.

"For the last time, Ron, Drakken wants to take over the world. Drop the whole stealing Christmas idea." Naruto said. "Anyways, Wade says Drakken's latest lair, which hasn't been blown up yet, is located in the Snowy Mountains Alp of Germany."

"Then let's get going." Kim said with smile on her face.

…

Team Possible was travelling in a snow mobile truck. They were all in their snow gear. Kim was wearing a red jacket with black snow pants and black boots. Ron was wearing a blue snowsuit. And Naruto was wearing an orange snowsuit with white ski goggles with orange lenses.. Rufus was very cold and was wrapped around in Ron's scarf.

"I told you to bring your jacket." Ron said to his naked pet. "Snow and naked don't mix."

"Okay, let's recap on what we know." Kim said.

"Right," Ron said. "Subject; Josh Wendell Mankey."

"I think she meant about Drakken's Alpine lair, Ron." Naruto said.

"Oh, then I got nothing." Ron said.

"Time out, Josh's middle name is Wendell?" Kim asked.

When Kim looked at Naruto, he just shrugged his shoulder and said. "Who knew?"

"Well, it could be?" Ron said.

"You obviously done you're research." Kim said while raising an eyebrow..

"I swear the rest of my report is very factual." Ron said. Rufus then took out photo's out of the folder Ron brought.

"Oh, this should be good?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Moving on! Mankey has rejected requests to the spirit week dance from a lot of girls, including Bonnie Rockwaller." Then Rufus showed a poorly bad picture of Bonnie, which Naruto laughed. "Real picture not included."

"Wait, wait, Josh spiked Bonnie." Kim said in amused tone. Naruto snickered at this. Like Kim, he is not a big fan of Bonnie.

"Okay, anyone who can say no to 'little miss popular' definitely earns my respect." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. "How did you find all this out?"

"I, um, found this out when Bonnie and those other girls that Josh rejected spiked me." Ron said sheepishly. Soon the truck stopped.

"Okay, kids, we're here!" said Heinrich.

"Thanks for the ride, Heinrich." Kim said.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it" Naruto said.

"Naruto, Kim, you sillies. It the least I can do after you kids saved our village from the avalanche last year." Heinrich said as he patted Kim's head.

"No big." Kim said.

"Yeah, saving lives is like a hobby of ours." Naruto said as he shrugged, which made the German man smile at the kid's modesty. Kim and Naruto got their snowboards, went ahead while Naruto stayed with Ron. The former got a deadpan look as latter came over to Heinrich, who had a irritated look on his face.

"So, Heinrich, you got any teenage daughters who would want to go to a big American dance party." Ron persuaded to the German man.

"NEIN!" he said as he handed him his snowboard.

"Nine? One's plenty, or maybe too." Ron said. Then Kim came in from behind and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Nein, is German for no, Ron. Let's go!" Then she pulled Ron away from the truck. Naruto looked at the German man while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said.

"It's okay! Now, good luck kids," Heinrich, said. "And Stoppable." He said in a displeased tone, which made Ron frown and cross his arms after he left.

"I don't get what his problem is," Ron said while pointing the way Heinrich left. "I mean; I helped with the avalanche problem."

"Oh yeah, you helped all right," Naruto teased. "by starting it in the first place." That remark caused Ron to cross his arms and frown at Naruto while he had smirk on his face.

"If you two are finished, we got a secret lair to find" Kim said.

She then snowboarded down the mountain. Naruto was following her on his snowboard. Ron however was having a little trouble getting down. Both Kim and Naruto came to a stop after they reached a peak of the hill. Kim looked over at Drakken's lair with her binoculars and can see it in her sights.

"Talk to me, Wade." She said on the communicator part of her modified binoculars.

"This is incredible." Wade says.

"How come every time when you say 'This is incredible' when we get to the super villains lair it usually means it's bad for us" Naruto said.

"Cause it's very fascinating on what technology they use, Naruto" Wade explained. "According to this, Drakken's security system is tight but nothing I can't hack in."

"Great!" Kim said relieved.

"Unfortunately, I can't shut it off." Wade said. "But what I can do for you guys is help you guys see the security systems sensors beams by changing the frequencies."

"Please and thank you" Kim said.

At home, Wade was able to do what he told Kim and Naruto by typing on his computer. And thanks to Wade's computer magic, he was able to make the security beams visible for his friends. As for Ron he was able to get back on his feet with his snowboard but he began sliding down to where his friends are backwards.

Kim then put her binoculars/communicator away then turned to Naruto. "Okay, you know what to do, right?"

"Yep; get into Drakken's lair with out touching the security beams." Naruto said. "Hey, Ron, you got all that? Ron?" Naruto and Kim then turned to see Ron tumbling right towards them.

Naruto and Kim began going down boarding down the mountain right into security beams, while Naruto was holding onto Ron as they were going down. Naruto set Ron down as they to the security beams. Kim and Naruto were doing good dodging the beams, while Ron was doing well, in a clumsy sort of way. Naruto and Kim were able to come to a stop. Ron however fell and was skidding towards one of the beams. His friends looked worried as he was getting closer but luckily he stopped before he touched it. They all sighed in relief thinking they were safe but then Rufus accidentally rolled out of Ron's pocket and stopped right at one of the security beams. The security system then turned on and giant metal walls came out trapping them.

As they were inside Drakken's hideout, Drakken's men, all equipped with shock staffs surrounded them. Shego was above them on the platform with her glowing energy hands. While Ron had a scared look on his face, both Kim and Naruto had a annoyed look on their faces.

"Okay, I have never been captured this fast." Kim complained.

"I know what you mean, we officially broken the record for fastest time to be captured in a villains lair. Thanks a lot Ron" Naruto said while glaring Ron. "I mean how can it be anymore humiliating than this?"

"Not as bad on what he did during cheer practice, and in front of Josh." Kim said while glaring at Ron as well.

"Hey, look on the bright side." Ron said trying to brighten mood.

"What bright side?" Kim said while she and Naruto did not drop their annoyed face expressions.

"At least we got into Drakken's lair." Ron said happily.

"Yeah, not the way we pictured on how we can get in." Naruto said.

"Yeah, don't mind me, I just love to watch." Shego said.

Kim then ran forward jumped on Drakken's henchmen's heads to get up to Shego. As for Naruto and Ron; the latter hid behind the former while he pulled out a small metal stick, which extended into a Bo staff to fight Drakken's men. The men charged at Naruto, but he was able to block their attacks while he was clobbering them at the same time with his weapon. Ron was able to get away from the crowd as they only concentrated on Naruto. Naruto knew there was too many of them to take on, so he used his staff to pole vault over them, thanks to years in track and field. While in midair, Naruto threw a smokebomb that contained Wade's secret stink formula. The smell was so bad it made Drakken's henchman pass out. After Naruto landed on his feet, the men who got out of the stink bombs range charged at him. Naruto see's Kim's fight with Shego and it seems Shego was having the advantage. Naruto then lightly passed one of the stink bombs to Ron.

"Ron, use that stink bomb to help Kim" Naruto said. Ron nodded and head to Kim's direction as Naruto handled more of Drakken's henchman.

While Kim was fighting Shego, the latter tossed the crime fighter up and over and Kim was holding on to the platform with both hands and looked she was about to fall. Shego then tried to stomp on one of her hands, but Kim grabbed with and pushed her back. This gave Kim time to pull herself back up. Ron then ran toward where Kim and Shego are.

"KP, hold your breath." Ron warned Kim, which she did. Ron then tossed the stink bomb at Shego. When it bursts it knocked her out. Ron then turned back where Naruto was and he was able to beat all of Drakken's men while Ron helped Kim against Shego.

"Booyah!" Ron said. As he and Naruto high-fived after that victory while Kim just smiled and placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Nice work, boys." Kim said.

"Thank Wade, he's the one who makes the stink formula." Naruto said while holding up another one. "But I don't want to know what's the secret in making this stuff."

"Never mind about that!" Kim said. "Where's Drakken."

Drakken then came down on a mobile platform.

"Ah, my teenage foes and the buffoon." Drakken said. Naruto then leaned over to Ron.

"I think he means you?" he whispered.

"I know he was talking about me." Ron said to Naruto then turned back to Drakken. "And for your information, this buffoon has found out your master plan." He then walked up to one of the game consoles. "You want to steal Christmas."

After hearing that, caused Kim to roll her eyes and Naruto to shake his head.

"Not even close." Drakken said.

"That's what we kept on telling you, Ron." Kim said in an irritated tone. "This is yet another scheme to take over the world."

Drakken then got in some kind of machine and activated some controls that's causing the robot assembling line her stole from Nakasumi to form into something.

"Watch as you see as I was able to reassemble this robot assembling line into the ultimate robot warrior." Drakken said. The robot warrior then picked up a tank and crushed it with ease.

"Yipe!" Ron said.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't going to kill us." Naruto. said while pointing at the robot warrior.

The robot began firing lasers at them, but the trio managed to get out of the way. They decided to hide behind the crate so they can think of a plan on how to beat it.

"Naruto, you're usually the quick thinker on this team and you're the warrior here, any ideas on how to beat these things?" Ron asked in a little fear.

Naruto was pretending to think and said. "Let's see, we're backed into a corner, we're up against a giant robot warrior that shoots laser and is over ten times our size. I've got nothing."

"Well maybe Wade does?" Kim said as she pulled out her Kimmunicator to contact Wade. "Wade we're up against a giant robot warrior."

"Which used to be a robot assembly line." Wade said.

"Yeah, we know about that. How do we stop it?" Naruto asked. "That thing is too big for us to take down."

"Don't worry, Naruto." Wade says as he looks into the schematics of the robot assembly line. "According to these schematics, Nakasumi-san has programed the system with a override module. If I can access it, I just might be able to control it back at my house."

The team then sees the robot holding the crate they were hiding behind and was about to crush them with it. They managed to get out of the way in time. The robot began firing more lasers at Kim but she used her acrobat skills as a cheerleader to dodge the blasts. Drakken tried to blast Naruto next, but Naruto also had acrobat skills, his mom was a gymnast and her skills passed down to him.

"Why must they have to be an athlete and a cheerleader?" Drakken said. "I they were on the debate team, I would've had them by now."

He then tried to blast Kim again but she managed to dodge and slide under the robot.

"She's gone?" Drakken said. "But how? It's impossible!"

"Actually it's Possible, Kim Possible, but that's a common mistake." Ron said.

Drakken heard him and tried to blast him but Ron got out of the way. While Ron had Drakken distracted, Naruto grabbed the emergency fire hose and pointed at Drakken.

"Hey, Drakken, how about a nice cold drink?" Naruto said as he fired a blast of water at Drakken's robot warrior's control room and right at Drakken's face.

"A powerful robot designed with state of the art robotics, but I forgot to install a windshield." Drakken said.

While Naruto and Ron were distracting Drakken, Kim was able to climb on the back of the robot trying to find the override lock.

"Now where is that override thingy?" Kim asked as she was on the robot's back. The robot activated a hidden security camera and Drakken can see Kim on his monitor. Kim then punched the camera so Drakken couldn't see her but that's not going to stop him.

"Get off my back" Drakken said as he tries to scratch her off the robots body with it's claws, but his aim was way off and he actually helped her find the override lock is for wade to hack into the robot warrior. Kim then connected her Kimmunicator to the robot warrior's override lock.

"Good luck, Wade." She said.

As Wade got in to the robot's system, he got a new problem to deal with; he needs Nakasumi's password to access the robot warrior's controls.

As Kim got jumped off the robot, Ron tries to attack with a flying kick, but robot tendril came out and grabbed his leg and was hanging him upside down.

Naruto tried head to the robot to help Ron but Shego jumped in front of him and knocked him over with a kick in the gut. She then jumped towards him and about to strike with her energy hand but Naruto dodged and kicked her off. After Naruto got back up he pulled out his staff and began fighting Shego with it. They appear evenly matched.

While Ron was upside down, Rufus fell out of his pocket. Kim then had to save him by using her grappling hair dryer to swoop down and save him. After she put Rufus in her pocket, Drakken tried to attack her with his robot warrior but she kept on jumping around from one arm to the other every time it tries to strike her. But now she was cornered when the robot pointed its cannon at her.

"You should have stuck to babysitting." Drakken said. "What made you think ordinary teenagers could possibly defeat me?"

During Naruto's fight with Shego, he see's Kim about to get blasted; he had to think of something to save her. First, he jabbed Shego's foot with his staff, causing her to back up and hold it. Then he kicked her away so he can help Kim. He then remembered the Wade will be able to control it. He took out his Kimmunicator and Wade was still trying to figure out the password. When Wade told Naruto his situation, Naruto began to think what it could be and he could help since he's from Japan. When the robot's jumbo monitor kept saying konichiwa, that's when it hit Naruto on what the password is.

"Wade, hint, what is the Japanese word for hello?" Naruto said.

"Konichiwa, of course!" Wade said. "Thanks, Naruto!"

"Just hurry, Wade, not much time!"

As the cannon was about to fire at Kim, but luckily Wade was able to take control in time and stop it from firing. Another tendril from the robot came out and grabbed Drakken and hung him upside down in the same position Ron is in. When the team they thought they have won already, Shego then grabbed one of the shock staffs and knocked the Kimmunicator off the robot, thus disconnecting Wade's link to it. The robot warrior was not moving since no one is in the control room but then Kim and Shego entered and began fighting inside the machine. During the fight Kim kicked Shego two the joy sticks that controls the arms and it caused them to let him go both Ron and Drakken. Drakken was hanging on to the hanger of the robot while Ron slid down the robot's leg.

"Good bye, Kimmie!" Shego said as she used one of the controls to tilt the robot so Kim would fall out. Kim used her grappling hook hair dryer to swing around the robots legs and tying them up. When the robot tried to walk, it tripped and was about to fall down on Ron, until Kim activated her rocket skates to grab and save Ron just in time before the robot fell.

Naruto then walked up to them and the team all gave themselves high-fives for a job well done.

"Team possible shoots, they score." Ron said.

"Guess Drakken's ultimate robot warrior wasn't so 'ultimate' after all." Naruto said. "Although, I feel that we're forgetting something."

"Curse you, Kim Possible. You think you're all that, but you're not." Drakken said while hanging off a steel beam on the ceiling.

"There it is." Naruto joked which caused Kim, Ron and Rufus to laugh.

"Come on, let's go home." Kim said.

…

On the next day at school Kim was pretty down. The reason for this is because it's Friday, and is her last chance to ask Josh to the dance. But after her humiliating stunts she pulled at school and cheer practice while Josh was around, she's not sure it was a good idea.

"Kim, why are you so down? I mean you saved the day again, you should feel proud." Naruto said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean Drakken's in jail, Christmas was saved, what's the big?" Ron said.

"Okay, first of all drop with the whole Christmas thing and I got to tell ya; Drakken is easy compare to this." Kim said.

"Kim, believe us, if you can deal with a international super freak, then Josh Mankey would just be a walk in the park" Naruto said. They then heard the beep from Kim's Kimmunicator. She answered and it's from Wade.

"Kim, he just left third period and is heading your way." Wade said.

"What?" Kim said nervously.

"I triangulate his signal, he's passing the gym and is heading to your position."

Kim did not know what to do; she saw the Janitor's closet and his there. Naruto just shook his head about his.

"Hiding in a closet, are you serious? This how your going to deal with you last chance to ask him to some dance?" Naruto said.

"I just can't do it." Kim said.

"Okay, you know what, I've got a better idea," Naruto said as he began walking down the hallway. "You so owe me big time for this KP!"

Kim stepped out of the closet. "Naruto, where are you going?"

Naruto walked down the hallway and saw Josh walking down the hallway. Naruto then leaned against the wall. Josh then noticed Naruto leaning there.

"Hey, Josh, what's up?" Naruto said.

"Oh hey, Naruto, I am fine thank you very much." Josh said. "I saw you defending that freshman from those two bullies, that was pretty cool of you."

"Thanks. Like Kim always says, 'it was no big.'"

"Yeah, but you know, there was a better way in dealing with those bullies without going all ninja on them."

"Hey, those jerks had it coming. Say Josh I've been hearing that you said no to most of the girls who asked to the dance. What gives?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really interested in those other girls." Josh admitted. "I guess you could say I was waiting for the right time for the right person." Hearing that made Naruto smirk.

"Really? What would you say I know a certain red-head, who is pretty, smart, funny, head cheerleader, save the world on a regular basis and is available?" Naruto said.

"Kim Possible?" Josh asked. Naruto nodded. He then gave Naruto a puzzled look. "I was actually thinking of asking her, but I kind of thought the two of you were dating."

"Me and Kim? No. We're just friends, it's been like that since junior high. I rest assure to you she is single and will say yes If you ask her." Naruto said.

"Do you really think so?"

"Definatley." Naruto said. "If you want to find Kim and ask her yourself, she's down the hall."

"Thanks, man." Josh then left and see Kim while Naruto had a big smirk on his face.

'Oh, I do not want to miss this.' He thought. As he looked over the hallway where Josh is heading. He then took out his Kimmunicator and contacted Kim.

"Hey, KP, I saw Josh walk the other way, so it's all right to come out now." He said.

Kim sighed. "Thanks, Naruto."

Kim got out of the closet and when she looked to her right, Josh was there and she was stunned. That's when she realized that Naruto tricked her. Ron then saw Naruto signaling him over so Kim can have some alone time with Josh. He nodded and head over to where Naruto is. Kim saw her whiskered friend with a big devious grin on his face.

'Naruto, you sneaky little liar.' She thought.

"Hey, Kim." Josh said.

"Oh, hi Josh. Look I want to say I'm sorry about the banner during my team's practice, it was a total accident." Kim said all apologetic.

"It's cool! The banner was a little weak anyway." Josh said.

"Oh really?" he nodded. "So the new one is better?" she asked.

"Much, as long as you don't tear that one down." he joked.

"Right, definitely not." Kim said all nervous. Josh then let out a sigh. He looked over and see's Naruto watching. He gave Josh a nod telling him it's okay. Josh smiled, nodded back then looked back to Kim.

"So, um, Kim, Naruto said that you are still looking for a date to the dance." Josh said.

"Um, yeah, I guess so, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me, I mean, if it's all right with you." Josh asked, Kim blushed a little, smiled and knew exactly what to say.

"Sure, I would be glad to."

"Great!" He said. "So I'll come by at seven sure."

"Sure, sounds great!" Kim said while trying to contain her excitement.

'Naruto, you're the best!' she thought.

As she was walking with Josh she looks back and sees Naruto leaning against the wall with a smile on his face and gave her thumbs up, she returned it as a token of thanks. After they left both Ron and Naruto came out seeing it's okay now. Naruto was very happy for Kim and so are Ron and Rufus.

"I am happy for KP and all, but what do I do? " Ron said. "I mean mostly every girl I ask just says no or runs away and I 'll never find a date to the dance at this time." Hearing that; had Rufus climb up his shoulder and patted him on his shoulders, Naruto felt bad too but know just the way to cheer Ron up after his luck of misfortune I with the ladies.

"You know, since it's just us guys right, we could just go have a guys night out at Bueno Nacho and some of the best milkshakes in town on me." Naruto said which brighten Ron and Rufus's moods again.

After his guy's night out with Ron, Naruto decided to head home. Since Naruto is from Japan its tradition to take off his shoes when entering. He was then greeted by fist pet red fox cub, who climbed up to his shoulder and started rubbing it's face against Naruto's.

"Hey there, Kurama, sorry I was gone for so long." Naruto said as he was scratching his chin.

"Hi honey, how was your day." Said a sweet voice. It was Naruto's mother, Kushina. Kushina was a very beautiful woman with long red hair, smooth skin and big violet eyes. Kim and Ron has met Naruto's mom before; and after years of being her son's new best friend, Kim still thinks Kushina is very beautiful.

"It was fine. Ron and I had a great time. Also Kim just texted me and she is having a great time at the dance." Naruto said.

"Great! Also Naruto, you know what it's time for?" his mom asked.

"I know, mom just let me get changed first."

A few minutes later and Naruto changed into a ninja's outfit. His ninja suit was black equipped with a sword on his back and black hood and scarf. As a final piece of his ninja garment, there was a red spiral on the back.

"Time for ninja night training." Kushina said. "Remember just because we are not in our sacred ninja school any more doesn't you get to slack off your training and enjoy some milkshakes with your friends."

"I know, mom." Naruto said. Then looked down because he feels bad that he can't tell his two friends about this. Kushina can see's this guilt on his face, then came over to her son and gave him nice warm hug.

"I know you want to tell your friends about this. But it's not our call to tell them, it's against our school's and our clan's laws to tell any outsiders about our ninja ways."

"I know!" Naruto said as his face get serious, pulls up his facemask and pulls down his hood and is ready to begin more night training.

"All right Mom, let the training begin!" Naruto said as they head outside

**THE END!**

**This is my second fanfic story I hope you like it. In this story, Naruto is a ninja from the sacred ****Yamanouchi**** ninja academy and his from the Uzumaki ninja clan. The pairing will be NarutoxKim. As for Ron might be either RonxYori. I hope you this new story and please review this.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sink or Swim

**This is the second chapter of my second fanfic. I have already decided to do a NarutoxKim pairing. When I introduce Yori in this story I just want you all to know she will be paired with Ron but in this story she will also have a crush on Naruto. In this story they have been friends before Naruto came to Middleton and I'll make this flexible somehow. I just hope you love this chapter thank you.**

**Chapter 2: Sink or Swim.**

The Middleton cheer team and Ron, as their team's mascot, were on a trip to a cheer competition. Ron and the Cheerleaders were doing their chant while traveling and driving Mr. Barkin insane during the ride. As he was driving, both he and Kim saw Naruto waiting at the front enterance of Middleton Community College in his mission uniform next to his motorcycle.

"Uzumaki!" he called. Naruto looked to see Mr. Barkin

"Hey, Mr. B, what's up?" he said with a smile.

"What's up is that you're all alone doing nothing while standing next to a motorized vehicle. What are you doing out here?" Mr. Barkin asks.

"That is a good question," Kim said as she came out of the bus. "Naruto, what are doing out here?"

"Well, Wade told me about an emergency down by Middleton Community College. After I caught the bad guy, I was about to head home on my ride except for one problem." Naruto said.

"And what's that?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"The sparkplugs are gone." Naruto said. "So I called my Mom so she can give me a ride for home. She told me she was a little busy at the moment and it would take a couple of hours before she gets out of work."

"Wait, there was an emergency?" Kim asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to miss you're competition." Naruto said which made Kim smile.

"Well, Uzumaki, instead of waiting hours for a ride home, why don't you come along with us for the ride and after the competition is over we can give you a ride back home." Mr. Barkin offered.

"What do I get out of this trip?" Naruto asked while having a raised eyebrow and smirk on his face.

"Well a free ride back home is start and we'll let you watch the competition for free." Mr. Barkin said with a smirk on his face.

"Let's see a free ride home, going on a bus filled with hot cheerleaders. I'm not stupid, yeah I'm in." Naruto said. While he and Mr. Barkins shake hands, Kim had a smirk on her face.

As they got on the bus Naruto sat next to Ron on the way to the competition. The girls, except for Bonnie, like the idea of having Naruto on the same bus with them. Not only Naruto's is a star athlete, they think he's really cute. During the ride to the competition, Ron and the Cheer team continued with chant annoying Mr. Barkins again. During the cheering, Ron put on the mad dog mascot head and began to do the mask's foaming thing again. This disgusted the squad while Kim was just annoyed about it. Naruto was getting annoyed too, especially since the foam is getting on him. He then shoved Ron and said.

"Dude, say it don't spray it." Naruto said to Ron who took off the mask and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, Ron, maybe you should hold back until we get to the competition." Kim said. "You know, pace yourself."

"Oh, come on, KP, the mad dog came to play." Ron said.

"Yay!" Rufus said while pumping his fist.

"No. Ron, you're already on thin ice with these girls, okay?" Kim said. "Can you at least be somewhat normal?"

"Is there anyone who is not the boss me?" Ron complained.

"I am so not bossy." Kim replied which made Naruto snicker.

"Yeah, right." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hey, you know that I'm usually right." Kim said then pointed at Naruto. "And you; you better be on your best behavior during the ride and the competition or otherwise you are going to walk the rest to the way home."

"Alright, alright, I get it, no need to get testy." Naruto said. During the ride Naruto was looking at the window with a curious look on his face and then he turned to Ron.

"Hey, Ron, does this road look familiar?" Naruto asked.

Ron then turned to the road and began to realize Naruto was right. The road did seem familiar to him, too familiar. He then gasped and took out his Kimmunicator and call Wade.

"Wade, I need a GSP lock on our position, stat." Ron said with a little worry in his voice.

"Okay, okay, calm down, mad dog." Wade said. Then he began some quick typing on his computer. "Locked."

The GPS map showed a road map on the road they are taking on Ron's Kimmunicator. It showed that they are driving towards a campsite called Camp Wannaweep. Ron let out a big gasp and had a pure terror expression on his face. Naruto was shocked too but he wasn't going to overreact like how Ron is going to do.

"That can't be right! That can't be right!" Ron said.

"Ron!" Kim said in a worried tone.

"It's my worst nightmare." Ron said. "Return to Camp Wannaweep."

"Camp Wanna-what?" Tara asked in confusion to Naruto.

"Camp Wannaweep." Naruto said. "When me and Ron were in 6th grade our folks wanted us to get more connected to nature and away from video games during summer vacation."

"How was it?" Tara asked.

"It was the worst summer of my life." Ron said. "I made a vow to never to come back to Camp Wannaweep."

"Oh, come on, Ron." Kim said. "The competition isn't he even going to be at Camp Wannaweep."

"Yeah, no need to get hysterical. I mean, what are you, a mad dog or a scaredy cat?" Naruto said while both he and Kim had deadpan look on their faces.

"What are my options?" Ron said still scared.

"Look, Ron, we'll be going past Camp Wannaweep and you'll never have to set foot in there ever again." Kim said.

"Yeah. Anyways, I need to make a call." Naruto said before picking up his cell phone calling his Mom. "Hey, Mom, I just want to you to know I'm gonna be a little late. I'm with Kim and Ron's bus to their cheer Competition and I'll be home by the time it's over." Naruto said. "Yes, I promise not stuff myself too much at the snack bar. Yes, I know what happened last time and I know I should have listened listen to you. Bye!" Naruto then hung up.

"What happened last time when you ate too much?" One of the cheerleaders said.

"Well, it happened during last year's homecoming game." Naruto said. "Let's just say, there will be consequences if you stuff your face with too many chili dogs."

As the bus was driving there was plank of wood in middle of road with nails sticking out of it. When the bus ran over it, it popped the two tires of the right side of the bus. The bus was forced to come to a stop in front of the front entrance to Camp Wannaweep. much to Ron's dismay.

Everyone appears to be all right. After hearing that, Mr. Barkin went out side to check out the bus and sees two flat tire.

"Dandy!" he muttered. He then came back inside the bus. "We got two flats, better call in for help."

"Ladies, cellphones!" Bonnie said to the squad. When the girls got their cell phones they tried to dial in, except for one problem.

"No service!" They said in union. After hearing that, Naruto took out his phone and Kimunicator to see if they are right and it's true. Bonnie was so upset she angrily threw her phone on the floor.

"That's weird, the Kimmunicator isn't working either." Kim said.

"Mine isn't working either, KP." Naruto said. "And I just got off a call with Mom about a minute ago and it was working fine. Something's up."

"Place of pure evil, Naruto. Pure evil." Ron said.

"Okay, now you're just being paranoid, Ron." Naruto said.

"Stoppable, Uzumaki, you two said you went to this camp, right?" Barkin asked the two boys.

"Yes, unfortunately, why?" Ron asked.

"Is there a phone here that we can use to call for help?"

"There is a pay phone we can use but it's on the other side of the camp." Naruto said.

"Do you think you and Stoppable could lead us to it? The two of you seem to know this camp better than any of us."

"Sure thing, Mr. B. Ron, what about you?" Naruto asked after he answered Mr. Barkin.

"Naruto, buddy, As much as I want to help you, KP, and the girls but there is no way I'm going back there." Ron said while crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on, Ron." Kim groaned.

"The vow, KP, the vow!" Ron said. Then Naruto developed his devious and impish smile.

"Okay, fine. Let's not use the pay phone to call for help and get out of here. We could all just stay at this terrible, gruesome and horrible place for the rest of our lives. Nothing but the vicious animals of the forest to keep us company." Naruto said while leaning towards Ron.

The made Ron freak out a bit, as he immediately got up from his seat and head towards the door, while a twitchy smile on his face.

"I seem to remember where the phone is, follow me!" Ron said. As everyone got up from there seats, Kim looked at Naruto with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, Naruto, how do you do it?" Kim said.

"What can I say? Sometimes he just makes it way too easy." Naruto said.

…

After they all exited the bus, Ron decided to make an announcement before they go any further in order to 'survive' the 'dangers' of Camp Wannaweep, much to Kim and Naruto's dismay.

"Attention, everyone: We are about to enter a very dangerous place and only we Ron Stoppable and Naruto Uzumaki are you're only hopes in surviving this evil place." Ron said while Naruto and Kim face palm themselves. He then pointed at a small plant. "Danger number one; poison oak."

"So what?" Bonnie asked.

"Every tried going to bathroom while crouching down on one of those things?" Naruto said. "Ron sure did, and you don't want to think too hard about what happened next."

"Point is that this place is a place of evil. Stay close If you want to stay alive." Ron said as the cheer squad follows him and Naruto to the pay phone.

When they got to the pay phone, Kim tried to use it to call for help, but the phone wasn't working. There wasn't even a beep on the phone.

"Out of order." Kim said after giving up trying to use it.

"So we're stuck here with no way to call for help, just great." Naruto said.

"I don't like this." Mr. Barkin said.

"Place of eeeviiil." Ron said.

"This just like those movies; innocent teens, stranded in the middle of nowhere then some scary creep then starts picking them off, one by one." Tara said all afraid.

"So not the drama, Tara. This is not a horror movie." Kim exclaimed.

"Okay, if it were a horror movie, there would be more guys and they would be way cuter than them." Bonnie said while pointing at Naruto and Ron.

"Ah, sticks and stones, Bonnie. You know, you remind me of some of my old camp buddies here. They were all jerks, you would fit right in." Naruto said with a smirk on his face with Bonnie glaring at him.

Tara gasped. "They called you names?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, and they used to throw stuff at me."

One of the cheerleaders freaked out a bit because she saw something move. When Kim checked her flashlight, it was just a squirrel gathering its nuts before running off.

"It's just a squirrel." Kim said.

"Just a squirrel, really?" Ron said. "Back at my days at the camp, the squirrels were vicious furry little maniacs."

"So you've always been a piece of work, Stoppable." Mr. Barkin sarcastically said.

"Hey, they were bigger then." Ron claimed.

"Sure you're weren't just smaller?"

"They were bigger" Ron muttered.

Naruto then tapped Mr. Barkin shoulder. "Those squirrels were pretty feisty Mr. B." Naruto whispered. "Oh, yeah piece of advise; the next time you come here, make sure you don't bring any peanuts with you, trust me."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Mr. Barkin said with a smirk on his face.

"Well looks like we're stuck for the night." Kim said. Everyone then looked at her. "Okay look let's make the best of it."

"Not like we have a choice; we must be miles away from town." Naruto said.

Rufus then tugged Ron's shirt signaling to lead them to the campground. "Right, follow me."

Ron then led the group to the center of the camp where the camp used to tell ghost stories. Ron began telling his tales about how he survived Camp Wannaweep during summer break after he and Naruto finished 7th grade. They were growing tired of the stories about how Ron hated the camp so much.

"So you shared a cabin with a tick infested chimp?" Tara asked Ron.

"Yeah, this place holds a lot of memories." Ron said. "Some are bad, some are…not too bad."

"Yeah, that whole roommate with a chimp deal," Naruto said to Tara. "You're seeing the reason on what caused Ron's fear of anything monkey related."

"What about you, Naruto? I mean did you like your time at this camp?" Tara said.

"Are you kidding me, Tara? I hated this place." Naruto said. "One time during camp activities, those consolers in training jerks had the other campers use me as a archery target."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"They said it would make the activity more 'interesting' by using a moving target." Naruto said.

"Anyways, I'm going to get more firewood." Kim said.

"Kim, I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, did you forget about the whole 'picking them off one by one' thing already?" Tara said.

"I'm actually going to agree with Tara on this one, KP." Naruto said with a bit of concern in his voice. "Rule number one; never go off alone in the woods in a abandoned camp. Don't you watch any horror movies?"

"Yeah, you better stick with buddy system, KP." Ron suggested.

"I'll go with you." Mr. Barkin said.

"See, Mr. B knows the program." Ron said with his thumb up.

"I cannot take another camp story." Mr. Barkin whispered to Kim.

"Why do you think I'm going?" she replied in a dry tone.

As the duo was walking through the wood, a mysterious figure with green scaly skin glowing red eyes was following them. Meanwhile with the others they were still at the campfire talking.

"You know, Ron, I don't know about you and Naruto but I think it's kind of nice here." Tara said. This confuses Ron and Rufus.

"Oh, really?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah!" Rufus said.

"Yeah, I mean, you know, the woods seem so peaceful and the lake seems so calm." Tara said.

"Lake Wannaweep? You mean that green, smelly and disgusting lake?" Naruto said as he points at the lake. The lake is green colored.

"Now that you mentioned it, it does reek." One of cheerleaders said. "What is with that?"

"That." Ron point his flashing at another camp that is has big pipes that's spewing out toxic waste. "Leftover toxic chemical compound from the science camp."

"EEEWWW!" the cheeleaders said.

"Okay, that cannot be legal." Tara said.

"It's not." Naruto said. "The old head of the camp got arrested by the authorities for allowing this to happen. As for the other camps, they were forced to shut down until the lake is clean from all the toxic chemicals. Believe or not, the old consolers used to have us swim in that funky lake until they realize what was going on."

"EEEWWW!" The Cheerleaders said.

"Gr-oss! They actually made you guys swim in that stink pool of a lake?" Bonnie said.

"Me and Naruto didn't." Ron said proudly. "We were smart, we knew something was wrong with that lake and we refused to swim."

"Yeah, unlike my old cabin buddy during my days here." Naruto muttered.

"And who was your old cabin buddy?" Tara asked.

"His name was Gil Moss, and my during summer break here he was complete jerk." Naruto said. "He was the meanest and most obnoxious guy I ever met. Unlike me and Ron who hated swimming that filthy lake, he actually loved swimming in it, so much he practically lived in that toxic soup."

"Uuuck, and I thought you two were, losers. This Gil sounds like a total loser to the max." Bonnie said.

"So whatever happened to Gil?" Tara asked.

"He disappeared." Ron said while holding a flashlight to his face. The girls except for Bonnie all gasped. Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Disappeared?" Tara said in a worried tone.

"Get real, Tara!" Bonnie said. "They're just trying to scare us."

"Oh no, Bonnie, it's the truth. When the camps were ordered to shut down, Gil disappeared without a trace." Naurto said.

"Okay, so what happened to the loser?" Bonnie said.

"Well, it happened on the week before the end of the summer." Naruto said. "The camp was ordered to shut down early because the toxic waste issue with the lake was discovered. As we were all heading back home on the bus, Gil was missing. The consolers and consolers in training searched for Gil all over the camp, science camp, band camp, telecommunications camp, even clown camp, but Gil was nowhere to be found."

"Whoa, freaky." Tara said. "Didn't they try to call the police to find him?"

"They did," Ron said." but we don't know if they found him or not. We were all sent home after they made the call."

"Anyways," Bonnie said. "You two have been losers for like ever."

After hearing that, Naruto, Ron and Rufus glared at her after that little remark of hers.

Meanwhile Kim and Mr. Barkin were still collecting firewood from the woods. As they were walking through the dark woods, Kim heard some strange sounds in the woods and she thought it was something bad.

"Mr. Barkin, do you hear something?" Kim asked. There was nothing out of the ordinary around where they are and they only heard the cricket's chirping.

"Stoppable and Uzumaki are getting to ya. Nothing here and only hearing nature's night music." Mr. Barkin claimed.

As he was going to pick up another piece of firewood, a green webbed hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him to a bush. He tried to break free but whatever grabbed him was too strong for him and he was dragged away. Kim looked behind her and Mr. Barkin was nowhere to be seen. She tried to call out his name three times but no answer. She then rushed right back to the group.

"Guys, have you seen Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked.

"Duh! He was with you, remember?" Bonnie said.

"No he's not. He vanished after my back was turned." Kim said.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Well first I heard these strange sounds, he was there, then I heard some more weird sounds and then he disappeared." Kim Possible.

"What!" Tara said.

Kim then looked around and noticed two of the cheerleaders are missing.

"Uh, where's Liz and Marcella?" she asked.

"They went to the little girls cabins." Tara said.

They then heard some screaming from the outhouses. Kim went to check one of the stalls and when she opened one of the doors there was no one there. She checked the other one and it had the same results. Naruto and Ron came over to where Kim is.

"There not in there." Kim said.

"Well where could they have gone?" Ron asked. Naruto then looked down and see's a big footprint that looked human but it was bigger and had three toes.

"Um, guys, you might want to take a look at this." Naruto said. They looked down and both Ron and Rufus were a little freaked by this.

"That is not a human footprint." Ron said.

"Okay, I'm getting a little freaked out here." Kim said. "I don't know what's going on here but something's wrong here."

"Yeah." Naruto said. "We need to get everyone else to shelter. Whatever is going on here, something is out there and we are way too exposed out here. It's only a matter of time before someone else gets kidnapped."

"Then there is only one place we need to go; Cabin 13." Ron said.

Team Possible and the cheer squad all made it to cabin 13, the very same cabin where Ron had to spend his whole summer break at Camp Wannaweep.

"In this very cabin is how I was able to survive every known evil Camp Wannaweep could throw at me." Ron said proudly. "This shall be our base of operations; any questions?" Tara then raised her hand.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Naruto, did you bring anything with you from the university?" Tara asked.

"Sorry, no." Naruto said sadly. "If I known I was coming with you on the ride to the competition I would have brought something with me."

"So, you mean we're stuck here and we have no food? Great." Bonnie groaned.

"Not to worry." Ron said. Then he kicked up one of the floorboards and had a stash of snacks. "Luckily I remember where I hid my secret stash of snacks during my days at camp."

"Cool!" Tara said after Ron handed her a bag of chips.

"Ron, we can't eat that." Naruto said. "I mean, we haven't had any of you secret stash snacks since the 6th grade."

"Naruto's right!" Kim said. "Tara, those snacks have to be ancient by now."

"Gr-oss." Bonnie said in disgust.

"Pop-Pop Porters Pork Waffers have enough preserves for us to last for decades." Ron said.

Tara then took out a chip from one of the bags, took a small bite in it and swallowed it.

"It's not so bad, heh. It's definitely food style." She said sheepishly

"See, it's still edible." Ron said then tries hand a bag to Naruto. "Want some Naruto?"

"Thanks, Ron, I maybe hungry but I'm not that hungry." Naruto said sheepishly while pushing the bag away.

"Great, our squad is missing two people and there is nobody to drive us to the competition." Bonnie said. Naruto then face palmed and turned to Bonnie.

"How can you even think about the competition at a time like this?" Naruto said. "I mean we have three people missing, we're stranded in a abandoned camp miles away from town and there is something out there in the woods waiting for to come out and get us."

"Okay, okay, hate to say it but you're right." Bonnie said. Then had a idea in her head. "Do you think it or whatever it is out there can drive." Naruto just hang his head down and shook it.

"Okay, everyone let's calm down." Kim announced. "I know things look pretty bad right now but I'm sure we can all think of something."

"KP's right." Ron said. "We can work this out and there is reason not to panic."

Ron however spoke too soon as they heard a yell for help. Ron got scared and jumped into Naruto's arms in fear after hearing that. Naruto had a irritated look on his face and dropped Ron and he landed on his butt.

"Was that Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, and he sounds like he needs help. Come on!" Naruto said.

Team Possible left the cabin and ran off to the direction where they heard Mr. Barkin's voice. They managed to find him and his arms were restricted together in some kind of oozing green sludge. Mr. Barkin was panting from the exhaustion after he was done running.

"It's okay, Mr. Barkin we're here." Kim said. Naruto then came closer Mr. Barkin, seeing the green muck.

"Mr. Barkin, who did this to you?" Naruto got a whiff of the green muck and pinched his nose. "And what is that stuff? It reeks."

"It's dripping and oozing muck. Yuck!" Mr. Barkin said in disgust.

"Mr. B, can you tell what _it_ is?" Ron said.

"It's freakish, it's-it's makes me ill just to visualize it." Mr. Barkin said. After hearing that, Rufus began to gag.

"Can you at least give us a quick description on what we're dealing with here?" Naruto asked. "So far we are missing two people and _it_ or whatever it is, is responsible for it."

"No matter how disgusting about how I think about it, I say it's some kind of cross between fish and man while covered in this stuff." Mr. Barkin said while referring to the green muck.

"Wait a minute," Kim said. "You're telling me there is a oozing fish man out there. How is that even possible?"

"Haven't you been listening, Kim?" Ron said. "This place is pure evil!" Naruto just had a deadpanned expression on his face.

"Anyways, this fish man thing, where do you think it went off to." Naruto asked. He got his answer when he heard screaming from the cabin that the girls are in. "Never mind, I think we know where it is now."

"Yeah, back where the other girls are. Come on!" Kim said.

The four of them went back to Cabin 13 and when they did, green sludge burst out of the doors and the wall, leaving a big hole in the cabin. The gang then sees a half man half fish with green scales and gills in front of them. The fish man had red eyes with black pupils. On his body was a brown sludge that looked like cloths and it was dripping. The girls are stuck to the walls by the same green sludge.

"Gross! That's him?" Naruto asked Mr. Barkin.

"That's the guy!" Mr. Barkin sneered.

"He is freakish!" Ron said.

"Hey, I heard that, squeeb!" the fish man said. "And will you look at this, my old camp buddies. I have to say it's been a while, huh, Naruto." Kim then looked back to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto, you know this guy?" she asked.

"Not really, Kim. And I'm pretty sure I would remember a talking and oozing fish monster." Naruto said.

"Come on, Naruto, don't you remember, we use to be bunk mates." The mutant said then turned to Ron. "And you Ronny, we switched places, you took my arts crafts so I can have your swim time." That is when Naruto realized the monster's identity.

"Gil?!" Naruto said.

"Wait a minute; Gil?" Kim asked curious.

"Gil Moss, KP." Ron explained. "Naruto's old bunkmate during our days at camp Wannaweep, the one who went missing when the camps had to shut down."

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"No thanks to you and Stoppable, whiskers!" Gil said. "And I am no longer Gil. Now I am, Gill!"

"Okay, what's the difference?" Naruto asked.

"I added an "l", you know as in gill, as in these things that grew when I mutated." Gil said in frustration as he pokes at his gills. Team Possible looked disgusted at that. Then Gil threw some muck Kim and she was stuck to a tree.

"KP! / Kim!" Ron and Naruto shouted.

When they tried to help her, Gil stepped in front of them with his hand out. "Step away from Ms. Possible, squeebs."

"How do you know her?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I know all about yours and Ronny's life, squeeb. It's been going great, hasn't it?" Gil said.

"Sure, I've got some complaints, but who doesn't?" Ron said nervously.

"Is one of you complaints that you're a stinkin mutant." Gil said.

"So you're mad at us for us having a good life." Naruto said.

"Well, yeah!" Gil said.

"Okay, son, let's take a time out here before things get out of hand." Mr. Barkin said trying to negotiate with the angry mutant. But Gil just flung some more muck at him leaving Mr. Barkin stuck to a tree.

"Do you mind, can't you see I'm trying to do some catching up with my old camp buddies?" Gil said. "So then, have you two heard why they shut down the camps?"

"Well, yeah, the toxic chemicals from the science camp." Naruto said. Then his eyes widened when Gil mentioned the toxic lake. "That's what mutated you."

"That's right!" Gil said in anger. " I mutated on the exact day when the camps were ordered to shut down. There was no way I could let anyone see me like this. And it's all your faults." He said pointing at Ron and Naruto. Naruto just slapped away his hand.

"You did this to yourself Gil. If you just listened to me and Ron about the lake you wouldn't have ended up like this." Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Gil said. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say! Thanks to you two I'm stuck like this! And now you two are going to pay."

"Gil, revenge isn't the answer to your problem." Naruto said trying to reason with him. "And it won't it make you human again."

"Yeah man, Naruto's right." Ron said. "I know you're mad about this now, but it won't matter if you actually do it."

'

"Gil, just listen, we know plenty of scientists, maybe someone can cure you." Kim said.

"Science! Science made me like this." Gil said. "Like it matters anymore, cause you can't contact them. I manage to jam all communication with-"

"Equipment stolen from Telecommunications camp." Kim said with a smug smile.

"Lucky guess." Gil said while crossing his arms.

"So you set up that blow out on the bus and stole the spark plugs from Naruto's motorcycle and everything, why?" Kim asked.

"All part of my plan to get my revenge on those two squeebs for turning me into a freak." Gil said pointing at Ron and Naruto.

"Part of me is terrified, and yet part of me is flattered." Ron said.

"Did I mention that contact with this muck will turn you into a mutant, just like me" Gil said in a sinister tone.

"Well, you left that part out." Kim said.

"This is sick and wrong!" Mr. Barkin said.

"There is no way they would let a squad of mutant cheerleaders in the competition." Bonnie said while trying to break free.

"Um, Bonnie, I think the competition was just a set up to lure us here." Naruto said while backing up from Gil with Ron.

"Whiskers here is right! It was all a trap, and guess what? You two are next." Gil said.

Gil then tried to attack Naruto and Ron by spitting a glob of toxic much at them but they dodge the attack. Ron then ran towards Gil while evading some more muck shots from Gil. Ron then slid under Gil and back to the cabin. There he opened a hidden escape door and left from the scene.

As for Naruto, he was fighting Gil one on one. Gil tackled Naruto to the ground and they rolled across the ground until Naruto managed to kick Gil while the latter was on top of him. Gil then threw more muck at Naruto but he managed to evade the attack with acrobat skills. Gil then charged in for physical assault on Naruto but Naruto managed to block his blows and he kicked the mutant away. The two then locked each other hand to hand and it seems Gil was much more stronger when he was pushing Naruto to his knees.

"I have to admit, not really a fan of the mutant thing," Gil said. "but I have to admit it does have it's upsides and the super strength is something I like."

Naruto knew he couldn't beat him in a head on fight, so he had to think of something else and escape with Ron. First he rolled on his back and kicked Gil off of him. Then he rushed to the escape door and made his way out.

"Should have known those two would ditch us." Bonnie complained.

"Ron and Naruto did not ditch us. I'm sure they have a-" Kim said before she noticed Mr. Brakin acting funny. He was turning around like he's got some kind of itch. "Mr. Barkin, is there something wrong?"

"My neck feels all weird and itchy and…CHEESE AND CRACKERS, I'M MUTATING"

…

Naruto managed to get to the end of the escape tunnel, which lead to arts and crafts center, and found Ron grabbing some art supplies to make lanyards. That is when Gil came out of the floorboards and shooting the toxic muck every around the room. After he was done, he found the bear pelt near the window thinking either Naruto or Ron might be behind it but it was switched with a totem pole. He looked out the window but there was no one in sight, so Gil decided to head back.

Meanwhile both Naruto and Ron were preparing a trap for Gil. Ron was making a net with some lanyard rope that he managed to swipe from the arts and craft center, while Naruto and Rufus were fixing one of the old motorboats. Naruto did the big jobs on the motor with the tools while Rufus did the small jobs and work in the places Naruto can't reach. The trap has been set. Naruto went back to woods while Ron got on the boat with Rufus and manage to start it.

Back where Kim and the others are, they were still stuck to the walls and trees by toxic muck. It was only a matter of time before Kim and the girls start mutating like Mr. Barkin. Gil was just pacing around waiting to see both Naruto and Ron will come back.

"So, they ditched you." Gil mocked Kim.

"They did not ditch us," Kim shot back. "They obviously-" Then heard a sound of a motorboat near the lake area. "Found a motorboat so they could-"

"Totally ditch us!" Bonnie groaned.

"They're out on the lake. My Lake. How dumb can they be?" Gil said.

After Gil left to the lake, Naruto came out of the shadows, went over to Kim and began peeling off the muck off of her. Good thing he was wearing gloves or otherwise he would mutate too. Kim was elated to see that Naruto came back to help them.

"Naruto!" she said. "I knew you woudn't ditch us."

"Of course." Naruto said. "What are friends for?" Kim looked around and can't see Ron anywhere.

"Wait a minute, if you're here then does that mean Ron is out on the lake?" Kim asked.

"Yep." Naruto said. "We set a trap for Gil, while Ron lures him into it, I'll get you all out of this stuff before you become mutated freaks like Gil."

Mr. Barkin was breathing heavily and a set of gills began to grow on his neck. When he looked at them, he had a horrified expression on his face. "Well, hurry it up, Uzumaki, I'm getting gills!"

…

Ron was still out on the lake driving the boat. Gil then arrived and swam fast towards Ron's boat. Gil then dove down underwater ready for a sneak attack on Ron from bellow. Ron's boat seems to have stopped, possibly out of gas already.

"Rufus, didn't you check to see we had enough gas?" Ron asked.

"Uh oh!" Rufus said.

Gil then jumped out of the water and right on to the boat having Ron cornered like a rat.

"Hey Ronny, it free swim time." Gil said.

"You're on!" Ron said.

Gil then tried to grab him but Ron dove into the water to get away but Gil followed him into the water. Ron then came back up for air.

"Okay, this water is way too funky." Ron said. Gil then resurfaced and circled around Ron.

"You think!" Gil said. "You can't beat me, Ronny. Naruto wasn't able to beat me in a head on fight and you're in my element."

Gil then dove at Ron and dragged him underwater. Ron then kicked Gil in the chin set away from his grip. Gil's foot got caught in some lanyard rope that was connected to the boat.

"And arts and crafts is my element." Ron said as he pulled the rope tripping Gil in the water. "Rufus, now!"

Rufus then kicked the engine and it started back up again and began driving straight. The rope Gil was tangled in was connected to it and he was dragged along with it. Rufus got off the boat after it was driving out of control. The boat took a U-turn after hitting a buoy and Gil ended up hitting face first. The boat was heading right towards dock. After hitting it, the boat flew out of the water and crashed into the boathouse with Gil along with it. Gil was tired and was panting really hard. Ron then came over to him looking all proud.

"Free swim's over." Ron said.

…

In the next morning, the police and a bio-hazard team showed up at Camp Wannaweep. The bio-hazard team was spraying Mr. Barking with cleansing chemicals to cure him of the toxic mucks mutating effects. Gil was trapped in the net Ron made out of lanyard rope and can't seem to break free.

"I have to say, Ron, those years of arts and crafts actually paid off." Naruto said as he and Ron sees Gil struggling in the net.

"What can I say, Naruto? Ron Stoppable makes one mean lanyard." Ron said.

Gil was then lifted and dropped into a giant fish bowl filled with clean water. The head scientist then came over to Team Possible and shook Naruto and Ron's hands.

"Guys, this is Dr. Lurkin. He specializes in genetic mutations." Kim introduced.

"Do you really think you can reverse Gil's mutation?" Naruto asked with some concern in his voice. "I know Gil is a jerk and tried to kill us, but I don't think he deserves to be a fish freak for the rest of his life."

"Not to worry, Naruto, you can count on me on curing him." Mr. Lurkin. "I usually specialize genetically altered vegetables so this shall be quite a challenge."

"This isn't over, squeebs! I will have my revenge!" Gil said inside the fish bowl. Kim then looked at Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Still, I know he tried to kill you two and tried to turn me and my squad into mutants but I'm actually going to feel sorry for him." Kim said. Mr. Lurkin then came over to them.

"Not to worry, Ms. Possible, I promise you we will take good care of him."

After the bio-hazard team left with Gil, Hobble, from the Middleton police department came over to Kim and congratulated her but much to his shock, she told him that the real heroes who saved the day were Naruto Ron and Rufus.

Speaking of which, Naruto Ron and Rufus received a thanks from Mr. Barkin who gave them a job well done. They also received thanks from the cheer squad, save for Bonnie. They praised them and blew kisses at them. Tara even gave Ron a kiss on the cheek as a token of thanks. Even Bonnie reluctantly thanked them for saving her from turning into a mutant.

Mr. Barkin told Team Possible that the police are going to give them a ride and escort back home. Before that both Ron and Naruto decided to look at the cabin 13 and the camp one last time before they leave.

"You know, Ron," Naruto said while Ron looked at him curiously. "Despite on how much we went through here in this camp, I'm glad I had a friend by my side."

"Same here." Ron said. "At least I had you to help me here or otherwise neither one of us could survive." Kim then decided to come over to the two. The turned and were surprised when she pulled them in a big hug. Naruto especially was blushing about this.

"That was saying thank you for saving us." Kim said. "The both of you were very brave and resourceful out there. Maybe I should let you two save the day more often." Hearing that made the two smiles and high-five.

"Thanks, Kim. Hearing that from you, it means a lot." Naruto said which made Kim smile warmly.

"So since I technically took down Gill, do you think I can lead some of the missions sometime." Ron asked. Kim and Naruto looked at eachother, smirked and then looked back a Ron.

"Not a chance." They said in union.

"Awww, man!" Ron said crossing his arms as they leave the camp.

**THE END**

**I hope you like this chapter and please review and thank you for the 26 reviews on the first one. I want to say a few things first about future chapters. I am going to put some more Naruto characters in this story. I am suggesting to put Sasuke in this story because he is technically Naruto's arch foe.**

**As for future new stories, I am planning to make a Naruto and Winx Club fanfic after reading the fanfic "The Shinobi of Mgix" by Ultimate Alcatraz and a Naruto and X-Men: Evolution fanfic too. The tough part for me is that I need to find a way that the beginning should start out. I would appreciate some suggestions.**

**Anyways thank you for reading, please review and there is more to come soon.**


End file.
